Do You Believe In Love At First Sight?
by padfoot-girl111
Summary: Sirius Black didn't believe in falling in love. He knew he wouldn't fall in love. Josefine Gomez was fed up with having her heart broken. She swore never to date again. Then they met each other...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Josefine

Sirius' POV

"Padfoot! Will you please shut your oversized trap?" Remus snapped at me. I glared at him.

_Stupid git_. I thought,_ just because it's the full moon in a few days, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be quiet._

I rested my head against the window of the Hogwarts Express and watched the rain beat down outside. It was a miserable September the first. The sky was a stormy grey and there was a fierce wind. I hated rain. It was so… wet. I needed sun and heat. Even though I was born in February, I still hated the whole winter season. Too gloomy for my liking.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. I was sixteen and on my way to my sixth year at Hogwarts. I was and always will be, Padfoot of the infamous Marauders and I was a ladies man. I had a different girlfriend every week. So what? It wasn't as if I was going to fall in love with anyone. I mean, Sirius Black doesn't believe in love.

I ran away from home that summer. My family hated me and I hated my family. Simple. I got bored of trying to play happy families, so I left. I went to James'. Mr. and Mrs. Potter welcomed me with open arms. As did James of course. I was better off without my so-called parents. I was free. I could do what I like. Say what I like. Think what I like.

"Hey, Pete, do you want to play Exploding Snap?" I asked. He nodded.

As I dealt, the cards, I listened to Remus give James a lecture about Lily Evans. I rolled my eyes. James said he was in love with her. Personally, I thought that was bull. No offence to James or anything. Maybe it's just because I hadn't ever been in love.

"Mate, just grab her and snog her senseless," I said, "That always works."

James sighed, tiredly. "You wouldn't understand, Sirius. Just you wait until you fall in love. Then you can give me advice about Lily."

I raised an eyebrow. Remus and even Peter were nodding. Scowling, I stopped dealing the cards and sat back, grumbling. Stupid people didn't understand my needs. Love this, love that. It was so annoying. I didn't _want_ to fall in love! Why couldn't people understand that?

Josefine's POV

I cursed under my breath as I stubbed my toe on the side of my trunk. My name: Josefine Gomez. My mother was English but my father, South-American. Hence, my surname. I had just moved to England from California, so it was my first year at Hogwarts. I was looking for my friend, Lily Evans. We met the summer before when she was on holiday in California. We hit it off from the start and we'd been writing to each other on a regular basis.

"Josefine!" I heard someone call. As I turned around, all I could see is red hair covering my eyes. I'd found Lily.

"Hey, Lily," I said, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you to, Josefine!" Lily cried, happily. I grinned at her and together we headed down the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment.

"So, have you seen James Potter yet?" I asked, curiously. Lily had told me all about this guy. Apparently, he was obsessed with her and she hated him and his gang. The Marauders, I think Lily said they called themselves.

"No, thank God," Lily answered with a groan. I smiled. We chatted happily, still looking for a compartment.

It seemed that they were all completely full. At last, we came to one right at the end of the train that still had room for us. I nudged Lily and nodded towards the door of the compartment. Lily took one glance and shook her head, violently.

"No. Way," She said, firmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's Potter and his friends," Lily said.

"Oh, Lils," I sighed, "Come on, there's no where else."

Without waiting for an answer I opened the door. The three boys looked up. They were all fairly good looking. Two of them had sandy hair and one of them, James Potter obviously, had messy black hair. Then, a fourth head appeared. My eyes widened, slightly. Also black, messy hair, dark blue eyes, perfect full lips. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Uh… hi?" I squeaked. I winced, inwardly.

Lily cleared her throat.

"Can we sit here? There's no where else."

"Of course you can Lily, darling," The boy I guessed to be Potter, leapt up and took both our trunks.

Lily sighed and pushed past me and sat down opposite the Potter fellow. I realised I was the only one standing now and Lily was watching me expectantly. I closed the door behind me and sat down in the only seat available. Next to James Potter and Mr. Gorgeous, himself.

Sirius' POV

I had seen Lily outside the compartment talking to a girl who had her back to us. As the girl turned around, I could've sworn time had stopped. My jaw dropped and it felt like fireworks had been set off in the pit of my stomach. The unknown girl was so unbelievably gorgeous, I was sure it was illegal. She had layered dark brown hair and beautiful green-grey eyes. She was fairly tall, but at least a head shorter than me and slim. She had a pale complexion that made her eyes stand out and lips that were just begging to be kissed.

"Uh… hi?" She squeaked. My heart skipped a few beats. Her eyes met mine and I felt my face heat up. This had never happened to me before. I had never blushed. Ever.

I saw Lily sit down opposite James and the girl closed the door and sat down on the empty seat next to me. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So…" Remus started, "I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

The girl beside me spoke again. "Yeah. I used to go to Merlin's Academy in California. I just moved to England."

"Oh, cool," Peter said, holding his hand out. "Peter Pettigrew."

The girl grinned, taking his hand. "I'm Josefine. Josefine Gomez. You can call me Jojo or Jo or Fine or… actually you know what? Just call me Josefine." She laughed.

_Josefine…_I decided then and there that Josefine was my favourite name. James and Remus introduced themselves and Josefine shook both their hands, smiling widely. She turned to look at me.

_Breathe, Black_. I told myself. _Don't forget to breathe. Oh, and you might want to speak as well._

"I'm Sirius Black," I said, sounding way more confident than I felt.

Her eyes lit up. "Ah, the ladies man."

"Uh… yeah." I said, puzzled.

Josefine stuck her dainty hand out and shot me a dazzling smile. I took it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black."

I grinned. "Please. The pleasure's all mine, Miss Gomez." I winked and was pleased to note that a faint blush tainted her pale cheeks.

_I think you just fell in love, Padfoot._ I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Pick-Up Lines and Nutters

Josefine's POV

_Lily was right._ I thought. _Sirius Black is a womanizer. God, one sentence and I'm blushing._

I averted my gaze from The Charmer and grinned at Lily's furious face. She obviously wasn't too happy about the seating arrangements. James was trying to get her to talk to him, but she blatantly ignored him. I thought she was exaggerating a bit. I mean, James seemed like a good guy.

"Lily." Said red head looked at me. "Why don't you answer him? He's making a fool of himself."

I was glared at, so I fell silent. James shot me a grateful look. I smiled back. I felt Sirius' shoulder brush against mine and I felt my face heat up. Darn. I knew that feeling. I had just fallen in love with _another_ heart breaker. I thanked Merlin, when Remus started asking me questions about California. I was more than happy to answer.

"Hey, Josefine," Lily said, suddenly. "How's it going with Ryan?"

I tensed. Ryan had been my boyfriend, until a few weeks ago. We'd been going steady for a few months and I was happy with him. Well, until… I hadn't spoken about it to anyone.

"Who are you talking about?" I demanded. I knew my face probably looked cold and angry, but I couldn't help it.

Lily looked surprised. "Ryan…? You know… your boyfriend?"

I scowled. "Don't talk to me about him."

"Did you break up?" Lily asked. Personally, I thought the answer to that was pretty obvious.

"Obviously. Otherwise, she would have answered differently," Sirius snapped. Lily glared at him.

"Anyway," I said, lightly. "How is it decided which House I'm in?"

Sirius' POV

I'd felt Josefine tense when Lily mentioned this Ryan person. I was shocked at the drastic change in Josefine's face. It wasn't cheerful and smiley, like it had been only a minute before. It was cold as ice. Her eyes flashed menacingly. I don't think it was meant for Lily. I wondered what exactly had happened between this, Ryan and her. A wave of jealousy came over me, as I thought of another man being with her. I was surprised to note that I was not only jealous but angry. Ryan had obviously hurt her. I imagined myself beating the guy to a pulp.

James was telling Josefine that she had to fight trolls and slay dragons to determine which House she would be in. Lily looked annoyed. I was annoyed as well.

"Don't listen to James," I said, glaring at him over Josefine's head. "You just have to sit on a stool and put a hat on your head."

Josefine laughed. "Is that all? My Merlin, you know how to exaggerate, James!" She smiled at me.

"Black forgot to mention it was a talking hat," Lily put in.

Josefine raised an elegant eyebrow. "A talking hat? That's a bit freaky."

Remus took over. "It kind of reads your mind. It can tell whether you belong in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

"Cool. You're all Gryffindors right?" Josefine asked. We nodded. "Then that's where I want to go!"

"You're a Gryffindor through and through, Jo," Lily said smiling at her friend.

The six of us chatted happily for a while. Well I say six, when I mean four. Lily and James kept arguing. I saw Josefine felt a bit uncomfortable when they did, so I tried to distract her by asking about California.

"Did you like living there?" I asked.

Josefine nodded, vigorously. "It's awesome. Papa and I live right next to the beach. It's amazing."

I felt my stomach flutter slightly, while I listened to her speak, vividly about her home. The minutes passed quickly, as I chatted to Josefine. Soon, I heard the food trolley coming down the hallway.

"Do you want a Pumpkin Pasty?" I asked Josefine.

She nodded, smiling shyly. I smiled and went out of the compartment. I opened my mouth to ask the friendly witch for two pasties when a boy shoved in front of me. I scowled.

"Move it, Regulus," I snapped.

He turned round to face me. "Make me, _blood- traitor._"

I clenched my fists.

Josefine's POV

"Damn it," James muttered. He was looking through the compartment door where Sirius was standing. There was another boy standing in front of him and they both looked ready to strangle each other.

Remus and James hurried into the corridor. Lily and I followed.

"Regulus, I'm warning you," Sirius growled.

Regulus smirked. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do we have here." He made a show of looking me up and down and licking his lips. "How about I re-arrange the alphabet and put you and I together?"

_Ugh, what a line_. I thought. I glared at him. "Let tell you something, little boy. Girls with attitude like mine don't speak to guys with faces like yours."

Regulus smirk grew bigger. "Attitude, eh? I like that."

"Didn't you hear her?" Sirius spat. "She called you ugly, dumbass."

Regulus glared at him and waltzed past pecking my cheek on the way. My blood grew cold. _Ryan_… The feeling I had managed to get rid of for the past few weeks, came flooding back and before I could stop myself, my fist had connected with the side of Regulus' face.

"Don't you ever touch me again," I hissed, before I stormed back into the compartment.

I sat down in the place Sirius had previously occupied and closed my eyes. I shouldn't have hit him… I heard the others come back in and resume conversation. Lily had probably warned them about my temper when I was angry, so I was grateful no one spoke. Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes. I drifted off into an un-easy doze.

°°°

I woke as the train gave a sharp jolt. I winced when my forehead bumped against the window pane.

_That's gonna bruise._ I thought, rubbing it gently.

"Hey, you're awake," Peter said.

I grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Sirius smiled. "That was one hell of a punch you gave my brother, earlier."

My jaw dropped. I punched his brother?

_Nice one, Gomez. You punched the brother of the guy you now like. Go you._ Don't you just hate it when your conscience speaks to you?

"Merlin, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was your bro- Wait a minute. Why aren't you angry?" I demanded.

Sirius laughed. "My family hates me and I hate my family."

I was silent. "Oh…"

"Pureblood maniacs," Sirius expanded.

I grimaced. "My aunt's like that. Bloody annoying."

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't your dad muggle-born?"

"Mom's sister," I said.

As the train sped on, I chatted to Sirius some more. Eventually, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the six of us all clambered off the train.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" Boomed a loud voice.

I leapt a metre on the air and glared at Lily who was trying to hide her grin. The Marauders greeted the loud voice cheerfully and I glanced at it warily. The owner was huge. Outwards and upwards. He seemed quite friendly though. I looked up at the castle and I was completely taken by its beauty. Lily shot me a glance that said: "I know, right?" I followed her as she headed towards carriages being pulled by winged horses. They looked sort of mystical. I vowed to find out more about them. I was enthralled as the carriages led us up to the castle.

Suddenly, the nerves kicked in. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," I said, loudly. The Marauders and Lily looked at me.

"Why you freaking out Jo?" Lily asked, smiling.

I mimed putting a hat on. "I'm gonna have to put a hat on in front of the whole entire school!" I said, shrilly. James and Sirius snorted. "This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Sheesh. I was hoping I would die doing something cool, like…" I trailed off.

"Bungee jumping?" James supplied helpfully.

I snapped my fingers. "Exactly. I was hoping I would die bungee jumping, but noooooo. Fate decided to be cruel to me and have me die by putting on a hat!"

I could see Sirius biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. James didn't hold back. Neither Remus and Peter. Lily was faking seriousness. Is seriousness a word?

"Breathe, Jo," Lily said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "That's it. In, out, in, out, in, out."

My breathing slowly returned to normal. "Itsy, bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out-"

"Oh my Merlin," Lily stated. "My best friend is a nutter."

I huffed. I am _not_ a nutter. I'm just… eccentric.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Sorting

_Sirius' POV_

I grinned as Josefine crossed her arms and put on a mock-insulted face. Lily started telling her that when we got to the castle, Josefine would probably have to go in with the first years. When we reached the school, Josefine was a bag of nerves. I leapt out of the carriage and held out a hand to her. She took it gratefully and hopped down, narrowly missing a puddle. I walked with her into the entrance hall, trying to calm her down.

"What if I'm stuck under the hat for ages?" Josefine cried.

"You won't be. Lily said you were a Gryffindor for sure, yes?" Josefine nodded. "Then you'll be sorted quickly."

"You promise?" I nodded.

McGonagall came hurrying over to us and asked Josefine to go with her to be sorted. Josefine nodded and started to go after her. I grabbed her hand.

"Good luck," I said. She smiled.

I watched her disappear into the crowd of people, feeling as if she was walking away from me. James appeared at my side.

"Spill," He demanded. I raised an eyebrow. "What's the deal with you and Josefine?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

James gave me a disbelieving look. "You haven't asked her out yet, you blush when she meets your eyes and you defended her when Lily asked about Ryan. That's not normal. I'm your best friend for a reason, you know."

My shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'll tell you later."

James planted his hands on his hips and glared at me. I snorted. "Prongs, you look remarkably feminine like that."

His hands dropped. "Shut up, you git."

I laughed as we headed into the Great Hall. We spotted Peter and Remus already sitting down and we made our way over to them.

"So, Josefine seems nice," Peter said as James and I sat down.

I could feel myself blushing and mentally cursed myself. So much for being a womanizer. I had a woman womanizing me!

"Yeah," James agreed. "She's fit, as well."

I choked on my drink. "You what?"

James looked at me. "I said she's fit."

"No, you like Lily," I cried.

"Padfoot," Remus said, surprised. "Calm down. He only said she was fit, he didn't announce his undying love for her…"

"Right," I muttered. "Sorry."

James was watching me suspiciously. Damn him and his ability to read me like a bloody book. The large doors banged open and McGonagall came in with the first years trailing behind her. Josefine came in after them and she looked slightly more confident. I zoned out as the midgets were sorted. Then finally:

"We have a transfer student from Amercia. She will be joining you in sixth year. Gomez, Josefine come up, please."

Josefine walked up to the stool with her long hair flowing behind her. Not surprisingly, most of the guys were checking her out. I scowled. Our eyes met for a moment before the Sorting Hat covered them and I felt my skin break out in goose bumps. The hat was silent for a minute and then shouted out: "GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall lifted off the hat and Josefine hopped off happily. I watched her, smiling. She looked over and grinned. I blushed.

AGAIN.

Josefine POV

I plonked myself down on the bench next to Lily and laughed.

"I can't believe I was worried about that!" I exclaimed. Lily shook her head at me.

"Josefine, this Alice Mowbrary and Lisa Atkins, fellow Gryffindors and dorm mates," Lily said.

Alice had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was smiling at me. Lisa was smiling as well. Her short brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Hello," They greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey," I said.

Someone slid into the seat next to me. Sirius. "Hey Josefine."

"Hiya!" I said.

"Told you you'd be in Gryffindor," He said, smiling. "You shouldn't have worried."

I grinned. "Well, now I know that I should listen to you in future."

"Ah, that you should, love," He winked and I tried fight the blush that was heating my face. He looked at something over my shoulder. "Well, best be off. I'm being summoned." With one last grin, he took off to where the Marauders were sitting. Lily was studying me, carefully. She had that look on her face that meant she was analyzing something. I raised an eyebrow at her and she mouthed: 'Later.'

"So," Lisa started. "You're from the US of A?"

I grinned. "I am, indeedio. Well, my dad is from Mexico and my mom's English, but I was born in California."

"California? That's so cool!" Alice squealed.

I laughed. "I know. I consider myself Californian."

"You two should see the boys that live near her," Lily said, enthusiastically.

"Fit?" Lisa asked, hopefully.

"Heavenly," Lily said, firmly.

I laughed. "They may be 'heavenly', but most of them are jerks."

"Well, our british boys aren't much better." Alice frowned up the table at the Marauders. Lily and Lisa both glared at them. The guys felt our eyes on them and waved at us cheerfully. Sirius caught my eye and smiled. I returned the favour and gave him a small wave.

After our meal, Lily showed me the way to Gryffindor Tower. Lisa and Alice had run off with their boyfriends, so it was just the two of us.

"What happened with Ryan, Josefine?" Lily asked, gently.

I stiffened. "Nothing. We just broke up."

"There's something you're not telling me. You were so happy with him. I thought you were in love?" Lily persisted.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping at her. I took a deep breath. "He ended it, all right? Leave it be, Lily."

"But-"

"Evans!" A voice shouted from behind us. Lily eyes darkened to a deep, forest green. "Hogsmeade. You and me. How about it?" It was James.

"Do you hear something, Jo?" Lily questioned, looking around her quizzically.

"Not at all, Lil. Mind you, I do see a rat right in front of us." I winked at James

"A rat? No, I see a pig," Lily stated.

"Stop pretending you don't want me," James said, grinning widely at Lily.

Lily glared at him and said to me: "See?" She stormed off.

I shifted, uncomfortably. When Lily left like that, it meant she wanted to be on her own. "She was meant to show me to Gryffindor Tower…" Sirius grinned and threw his arm over my shoulders. I tensed slightly, but no one noticed.

"We'll show you the way. Forward march!" Sirius boomed.

It wasn't long before we arrived outside a portrait of a rather large lady who was opera singing. I covered my ears with my hands to block out the screeching.

"Shut up! Goosebumps," Peter yelled.

The lady looked insulted and the portrait swung open. Remus ushered us inside and for the second time that evening I was amazed. The common room was a dark red, with wooden tables at one end and plush ruby sofas at the other. A fire crackled in the corner and there was a warm atmosphere that made me feel at home instantly.

"Wow," I announced. "This is awesome!"

The guys grinned. "We know."

Alice appeared at the portrait hole and when she caught sight of me she ran over. "Josefine. Do you want to come up to the dorm?"

"Yeah, sure." Alice started off in the direction of a spiralling staircase at the far end of the common room. I said goodnight to the Marauders and followed her quickly. There was a relatively long corridor at the top of the stairs and there were seven doors. Alice opened the one that had sixth years written on it and disappeared inside. The dorm was circular and it had five huge beds and each one had a window that overlooked the Black Lake.

"You like?" Alice asked, kicking off her shoes and throwing herself on a bed which was obviously hers.

I nodded. Alice grinned and said she needed the loo. I was left alone in the dorm. I sat myself down on the bed opposite the door and thought about my sorting.

"_A new girl, eh? Well…hmm…very troubled young woman…not an easy family life…great loyalty and bravery…Very clearly a GRYFFINDOR!"_

It was freaky how unbelievably accurate the Hat had been about my life. I shuddered.

Sirius POV

I watched Josefine's retreating back longing to follow her. Peter, Remus, James and I headed up to our own dorm. Once there, James and Remus shoved me down onto my bed and crossed their arms.

"Talk, Black."

I rolled my eyes and fell backwards, staring up at the canopy above my bed. "Nothing to say."

"Padfoot!" Peter shouted.

"All right!" I snapped. "I think…" I didn't carry on.

"Yes…" Remus prompted.

I wringed my hands together, nervously. "You know that whole love at first sight thing that I don't believe in?" The other three nodded. "Yeah, well, I do believe in it."

Silence.

"Are you saying you're in love with Josefine?" Peter asked.

"I think I might be," I mumbled.

James burst out laughing and I glared at him. "Sorry, mate. I think that's brilliant." I grunted.

Remus looked thoughtful. "I agree with James, but go easy on her. I don't think she would appreciate your usual flings and flirts."

I raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. What did he mean by that? All girls appreciated it. Why would Josefine be different? I fell asleep my head buzzing with questions.

_**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update! I had a bit of a writers block. Hopefully, it won't happen again! Reviews would be wonderful:D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pathetic Accents

_Sirius POV_

I shoved my breakfast down my throat, listening to Remus rant about the amount free periods the sixth years received.

"Honestly, how do they expect us to pass our exams if they give us free periods in which most people muck around in?" Remus exclaimed. "I mean, some people want to get good marks and have a good future and how is that going to happen, if we have a free period per day!"

"Drama queen," Peter muttered, wincing at the sharp glare Remus sent his way.

I swallowed a large amount of beacon and choked when it didn't go down properly. James laughed and thumped me on the back. "Cheers, mate. I don't know what you're worrying about, Moony. You study every spare second you get anyway."

"Well, yes, I know that. It's just I don't like having free time during the day. It confuses my mental schedule," Remus said, as if it were obvious.

"Mental schedule? Man, you're worse than my friend, Keira, and she plans her trips to the bathroom." An American voice laughed from behind us.

Remus scowled. "I'm organised person. Leave me alone."

Lily snorted. "Please. You could Lord Mayor of Organised Land."

"Lord Mayor of Oragnised Land? That's not very creative," Josefine said.

"Like you could come up with better." Josefine stuck her tongue out at Lily. James' favourite red-head rolled her eyes. "Bye Remus!"

"Have you guys got Charms first?" Josefine asked.

"Yup. I'm taking you do to?" James said.

Josefine nodded. "Awesome! See you there." She flashed me a dazzling smile before turning on her heel and heading over to where Lily, Lisa and Alice were sitting. My eyes trailed from the back of her head to much further south.

_Merlin, she's bloody gorgeous._ I thought. Josefine glanced back at me and I looked away.

"Padfoot's in love, Padfoot's in love," Peter sang.

I picked up a plate of scrambled egg and shoved it right in his round face.

_Josefine POV_

I felt uncomfortable as I felt someone's eyes on me, during Charms. I had always hated attention, it made me self conscious. I shifted uneasily and glanced around the room. James was waving a hand in my direction. I looked at him, strangely. He held up his hand and scribbled something on a piece of paper, balled it up and catapulted it at me. I caught it.

**How's your first day going?**

I grabbed my black quill and dipped it in the inkpot that lay on my desk. _**Good, thanks. I think I'm going to like it here.**_

I, unlike James, levitated the crumpled up parchment and dropped it gracefully in front of him. No less than five minutes later, the note hit the side of my head. **Show off. The Marauders and I were wondering if you wanted to meet us in the common room at 11 tonight? We think you seem like nice person and we'd love to get to know you better. What do you say?**

**-J, S, P & R**

I grinned and gave them a thumbs up sign. They smiled broadly and returned to their work.

°°°

"Come on, Lils!" I pleaded. "It'll be so fun!"

Lily sighed. "But I hate them."

"I know you do, but come for me?" I asked. "They've made me feel so welcome and they're so nice to me."

Lily took one look at my puppy dog eye and sighed again. "All right."

I whooped, loudly and pulled Lily out of the sixth years dorm. My red headed friend complained, until I'd had enough and cast a silencing charm on her. Lily glared at me and I smiled at her. I heard laughter from the common room and made my way through the archway. The guys greeted us and Lily threw herself down on an empty armchair looking thoroughly put out. Sirius patted the piece of sofa next to him and I sat down, with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" James asked. Lily gave me a meaningful look. I flicked my wand and the silencing charm was taken off.

"Please don't talk to me, Potter," Lily snapped. James' shoulders sagged in defeat. However nasty her snap sounded, she had a strange look in her eye. Did she like James? I set it as my mission to find out.

A slightly awkward silence fell around the room. Sirius broke it. "So…" The silence continued.

"So?" I prompted.

"I don't actually know," Sirius said, sheepishly.

"Typical. Josefine, can you say something in Spanish?" Peter asked, eagerly.

"I guess…" I said, slowly. "What do you want me to say?"

"Hi, my name is Josefine and I'm sixteen years old," James said.

"Hola, me llamo Josefine y tengo dieciseis años." I grinned and watched in amusement as the boys looked at me, impressed.

"Mira, como estan los tontos. Si no cieran sus bocas van a tragar moscas," Lily added, grinning.

"What did you say?" Sirius demanded.

"I said: 'Look at them, the idiots. If they don't close their mouths they're going to swallow flies." Lily smirked at the astounded looks she received.

"You speak Spanish?" James' eyes were full of admiration.

"No, duh," Lily said. She seemed to be blushing a bit. I caught Sirius' eye and I laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." I smiled, innocently. "How long do you think it'll be before those two get together?" I said to Sirius, quietly.

Sirius smiled. "Soon enough."

"Stop whispering, you two. It's rude," Remus said, drawing out the 'u'. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and Remus ignored him.

Lily looked at her watch. "OK, guys, what exactly was the point in gathering us all here if we're just going to sit around and speak Spanish?"

I held up my hands. "It wasn't my idea, it was THEM," I said, glowering in the direction of the boys.

Sirius shuffled a bit. "Well.. like we said, we just wanted to get to know you a bit better."

"And how exactly do you intend on doing that?" asked Lily. "More to the point, how _long_? I have two essays to write for next Monday."

James sighed. "God, Lily, you and your essays."

I winced. Lily was not going to be happy.

"Well, fine then," said Lily getting up and pouting, puckering up her usually pretty face. "I'll just go off and do my _precious homework_."

_Sirius POV_

James, mate, you are going to have to better than that if you want to have a chance with this girl, I thought.

"No… Lily, wait… I didn't mean it. You like homework in a good way!" He jumped up and ran after Lily who was going out of the portrait-hole. The door swung shut in his face.

"OW!" he cried, before pushing it open once more and scarpering after Lily.

After he was gone, I burst out laughing. Jo also was barely concealing her grin.

"He's got it real bad, that one," she grinned at me.

"Totally," I said, mimicking her American drawl to perfection. (Even if I do say so myself).

She swatted my arm, sending shivers all up and down my spine. "You're so mean." Then she grinned. "Two can play at that game!" She stood up and offered me her elbow. "Care for a str-OH-l, m-AR-ster Black?"

"Like, totally," I grinned jumping up and catching her elbow.

Jo doubled over with laughing. "OK, OK you win."

At that moment, James came back in, rubbing his cheek.

It doesn't take a genius.

"She slapped me," he said, a tone of complete bliss in his voice.

Jo giggled. "Um, James. No offence, but you're pathetic!"

James looked at her in surprise. "But she never slapped me before," he said. "This is a good sign, right?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "I better go find Lills." She said. "She's most likely distraught," she sprung over to the portrait-hole, her gorgeous hair streaming out behind her.

"Cyaaaaah, Jo," I said, once again taking on her accent.

"F-AAH-rewell, my c-OH-mrades," she grinned waving her hand gently.

"So," I said, turning to James. "What happened with you and Lily?"

James looked a bit sheepish. " I tried to…um…kiss her."

Remus and Peter sighed, and I put my head in my hands. "Prongs. You FOOL!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," James argued.

"OK, James, NO!" I said. "Usually it's better to wait until you're actually together. As in a couple."

"Well, I did ask her out before I kissed her," said James.

OK, this guy needed SIRIUS help.

Hang on… "You actually kissed then?" Peter asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Uh, no." said James, inspecting dust grain hovering somewhere above our heads. "She, um, slapped me beforehand."

"James," I said, getting up and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Jo is right. You are PATHETIC."

**A/N: Okay, people. It took me ages to update because of a bloody writers block(AGAIN)… I was completely stuck. My wonderful friend, A. Fan, gave me a hand. Quite frankly, without her… Um… it wouldn't be here. The last 540 words (EXACTLY) were written by her. So once again, WE SHARE THE CREDIT GIVEN. :) Oh and uh, the A/N underneath is written by said friend. :P**

**A. Fan's Author's Note: So, the fab padfootgirl-111 kindly let me have the use of her awesome characters. Hope you like the outcome. And, also. My friend Nadj would LOVE some feedback, so PLEASE leave reviews. For her sake. Hannah xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Quidditch Try-outs and Mari Sol

_Josefine POV_

A week later, I was heading down to the Quidditch pitch with Lisa, Alice and Lily to watch the try-outs. Lisa and Alice had squealed at the prospect at seeing the Gryffindor guys in their gear. Lily had followed, reluctantly and me… I just wanted to see Sirius.

"What would Frank say if he knew you were coming to check out the boys, Alice?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Frank never needs to know," Alice sang, cheerfully.

"Don't tell him, Lils," Lisa added, sternly. "I'm so glad I'm not with Jonathan anymore. I mean, now I can admire other fit guys without having a jealous toad following me everywhere."

I laughed and held on to the wooden banister that followed the stone steps that led up to the seats in the pitch. After about five minutes of climbing up and up, the four of us finally reached the top and took a seat right at the front. I scanned the sky for the familiar face. There he was. Flying next to James. My stomach fluttered and I couldn't hold back the dopey smile that was creeping onto my face. I had it bad for Sirius Black. I watched him talk animatedly with James, his grey eyes sparkling and throwing a quaffle in the air before catching it again.

"Jo and Sirius sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Lily chanted in my ear, quietly.

I elbowed her, blushing.

_Sirius POV_

"We'll do the beaters first," James told me. "Then the chasers and then seekers."

"Sounds good, mate. You still positive about keeping Wood for keeper?" I asked, absently tossing the quaffle in my hand up and down.

"Yeah. He's a natural. There's no way I'm sacrificing him." James jolted something down on his clipboard.

"You know, being captain suits you," I said. James grinned at me. "We're gonna whip some serious Slytherin ass this year."

"You bet we are!" James and I exchanged a quick high five, before we flew down to meet Richard Wood, the other already secure member of our team. There were about fifteen other people gathered, waiting for instructions.

"Right. This is what we're going to do…" I blocked out the rest of James' rant. My eyes flickered over the stands and did a double take when I saw Josefine sitting with Lily and two other chicks. Josefine looked away when our eyes met and she blushed slightly. I was to busy watching the beautiful brunette, I didn't notice that the try-outs had started.

"Padfoot, stop acting like a love sick puppy and get your rear end up in the sky." James gave me a shove in the right direction and I shot him a brief glare before throwing a leg over my broom and shooting up into the air.

There were only five trying out for chaser. I would pass them the quaffle and do my job as a chaser, but let them try and score. I couldn't understand why some of them even thought they had a slight chance of getting on the team, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

I swung my legs, bored out of my mind. The chaser try-outs were over so I had nothing to do. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that only Lily and Josefine were still in the stands. I noticed that Josefine was scowling and Lily looked slightly worried. Were they arguing?

Finally, after what seemed like years, the try-outs ended. James and Richard were discussing the results, but I wasn't listening. I had just seen Lily leave Josefine. That wasn't what was worrying me though. I saw someone making their way towards her. Regulus, the little slime ball.

"Sirius?" James asked.

"What?" My gaze didn't leave Regulus.

I heard James sigh, irritably. "I asked you what you thought of Perry. For seeker."

"James, mate, he was terrible."

"I know, but there's no one else." James ran a hand through his hair.

"What about Wilson?" I said. "He was pretty good."

James' eyes widen in surprise. "Padfoot! He couldn't even mount his bloody broom!" He raised an eyebrow at my obvious distraction. He followed my line of sight and his eyes narrowed considerably. "Wood, we'll carry on this discussion tomorrow."

"What? But-" Richard started.

"Tomorrow," James said, firmly.

Richard slouched off, looking grumpy. James and I hastily mount our brooms and kick off. Regulus hadn't reached Josefine yet, and she hadn't seen him yet, either. Just before my so called brother reached Jo, I landed in front of him with James next to me. Regulus glared at me.

"Problem, bro?" I asked, sweetly.

"Move, Sirius," Regulus said, through clenched teeth. " I want to talk to Josefine."

I dropped the sweet and innocent act. "Yeah? Well, you can't so sod off."

"Who are you to decide who I can and can't talk to?" Regulus demanded, his eyes flashing.

As I didn't have an answer to that, I simply jerked my head towards my brother and James levitated him and marched him off to the castle. I chuckled quietly to myself, before turning and hurrying the rest of the way to Josefine. I sat down next to her. I waited for her to say something but she didn't.

"Did you-" I started, but I didn't get any further because Josefine's shoulders had begun shaking violently. Concerned, I tilted her face towards me only to see tears streaming down her face. "Josefine…"

She pulled out of my grip and turned away from me. "Leave me alone."

I felt a brief wave of hurt, but it was soon replaced by worry. I crouched down and took her small hands in mine. "What's wrong?"

Josefine tore her hands away and looked at me. I was shocked to see she looked petrified. "No! Please. I'm sorry…" Her eyes widened when she registered what she'd said. "No, I mean. I…Sirius?"

"Yeah, that's me," I answered, confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Josefine said, quietly.

"That's all right. What's wrong?" I asked, again.

Jo sighed. "I miss California, I miss my friends, I miss my dad and I miss my brother. I feel so out of place here… and I just had a bust up with Lily."

"You're homesick, huh?" I said, taking her hand in mine again. I thought that there was something she was hiding, but I decided not to push it. "How about I show you the village? You know, Hogsmeade. Do you think that would make you feel better?"

Josefine shrugged. "Maybe, but I'd love to go."

My stomach swooped. "Great. So, what happened with Lily?"

Josefine's eyes darkened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, have you been flying before?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, not really." Josefine watched me warily.

I stood up and held out my hand. "Well, come on then!"

Josefine smiled and wrapped her fingers around mine. I tried really hard not to blush, I swear!

_Josefine POV_

Something about the way Sirius acted around me, made me forget that I was upset. I didn't feel judged by him and he made me feel light and alive. I climbed onto his broom cautiously and wrapped my arms around his waist. It felt nice, being able to touch him like that. It was something I wished I could do all the time.

"Ready?" I could feel the rumble of Sirius' voice.

"Yeah," I said, uncertainly.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall."

"What if I do fall?" I asked, automatically tightening my grip on Sirius' waist as he kicked off.

"If you do, then I'll save you."

I sighed dreamily at the thought of Sirius catching me in his strong arms. Maybe I could fall off on purpose…

_You're nuts._ For once, I agreed with my conscience.

"_Dios mio_…" I mumbled. "Sirius? Can we go lower? It's really high."

"Jo, we're a few feet off the ground," Sirius said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Hush up. I don't like this. It's scary. I feel like I'm gonna go flying off the end!" I imagined myself falling off the end of the broom and panicked. "Sirius! Can we swap places? I don't like it back here."

Sirius flew down to the ground and I slid off, shaking. "Do you want to go in front of me, then?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, then. Get on."

I suddenly regretted my request. Having Sirius' arms around me and his face only inches from mine was extremely distracting. He pushed off once again and shot into the air. I screamed and gripped the broom so tightly my knuckles turned white. Sirius turned the broom sharply and shot towards the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked.

"Relax," Sirius whispered in my ear.

I braced myself as the ground came closer and closer. My heart was racing and my hair was whipping around my face. Adrenalin was rushing through my body and I was sure I was going to die. About three feet from the ground, Sirius swerved and shot back up again. He stopped going fast and flew slowly around the pitch.

My breathing was ragged. "You jerk."

Sirius laughed. "Love you too."

My heart jumped, but I tried to ignore it. "You could have killed us! We were only a few feet from the ground! Are you insane?" I shouted.

"Calm down, Jo. I knew what I was doing," Sirius reassured me.

"Well, I know that! Otherwise I would be dead!" I stopped shouting and waited for my breath to return to normality. I looked back at Sirius, my eyes wide. "Can we do it again?"

Sirius laughed. "If you want."

I grinned widely. "Wicked."

And so we did it again. And again. And again. We did it until my lungs hurt from screaming so much.

"Wow," I panted, about half an hour later. "That's so exhilarating."

"I know." Sirius shivered a bit. "Do you want to head back? It's getting chilly."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We walked back to the castle together in a peaceful silence until I broke it.

"What are those winged horses that pull the school carriages?" I asked.

Sirius froze in mid-step. "You can see them?"

I shot him a confused look. "Yeah… Can't everyone?"

Sirius shook his head, slowly. "Only people who have seen death."

My blood turned cold. "Uh…Excuse me?"

"Only people that have seen someone die, can see Thestrals," Sirius explained, quietly.

An image of a young girl, laughing flashed through my mind. Sirius looked worried. "Oh."

"Josefine…" Sirius trailed off, not sure how to carry on.

"Promise me one thing," I said, quietly.

"Anything," Sirius answered, quickly.

"Please, please don't tell anyone," I said. Sirius nodded. "I have a brother. I told you that earlier, didn't I?" Sirius nodded again. "Well, I also had a sister. She was three years younger than me and her name was Mari Sol. A few months ago, there was an accident." My voice cracked and my throat tightened.

"Jo?" Sirius said, concerned.

"I'm fine," I said. "I can do this. Um… In the States you're allowed to have your drivers licence at sixteen. You what that is right?"

"Yeah, carry on," Sirius said.

"Well, my sister and I were crossing a road to go and see if I when I could schedule an exam, and Mari Sol was running in front of me. This black convertible was speeding down the road and didn't stop at the zebra crossing. It was coming straight at me and I was so scared. I couldn't move. Mari Sol was screaming at me to get out of the way, but I was totally paralyzed. Mari Sol pushed me out of the way just before the car hit me." I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Oh Merlin…" Sirius breathed.

I nodded, my eyes shut tight. "The car just drove off and I ran to her side. I was shouting for help and an old man came hurrying over and called an ambulance. I held her in my arms and she told she loved me and asked me to tell my brother and my dad that she loved them as well. She was dying. She was so strong. She was dead before the ambulance even arrived." Tears were flowing steadily now.

Sirius swore softly and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sobbed into his chest, my eyes closed. I saw the car speeding and I heard myself screaming. Mari Sol falling to the ground.

"_Josefine!" _Mari Sol's voice screamed in my head.

I sobbed harder. "My baby sister." I hiccupped. "She saved my life."

_Josefine…_

_Josefine…_

_Josefine…_

_**A/N: Omg… I feel so bad. PLEASE REVIEW! **_


End file.
